Shadowhunters In High School?
by booktotheworm22
Summary: So this is in between CoG and CoFA. Mayrse wants Jace, Alec, and Izzy to have the experience of high school so they go to Simon and Clary's old school. And Magnus tags along too. This is my first fanfiction I've written but not my first story. But please don't be too hard on me. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**This is CH #1 and I'll probably only do Clary's POV but sometimes Jace's. I'll try to update at least once a week if I can. **

**Everything goes to Cassie except the plot :)**

_Clary POV_

I wake up to find Jace staring at me, "Ready for school?' For some reason the four of them are really excited to go to high school.

I have no idea why. My old high school is a living hell. "Nooo" I moan and bury my head in his pillow. Jace and I have been sleeping in the same room together for about 3 months now. "Get up Clary," he says again. After a couple minutes of him bothering me I finally get up and get ready for school.

When we come downstairs Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon are waiting for us. "What took you so long?" Magnus asks with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. Everyone suspects we have done "it" but we haven't. We don't really have a reason we just haven't. "Nothing," I say innocently. Let them think what they wanna think.

_time skip to them getting to school_

"I don't get why you guys are all excited about this, its high school,'' I complain to my group as we walk into the office to get our schedules. "Because, Clary, we've never gotten to go to a mundane school before" Jace answers. "Whatever," I sigh and go up to the secretary "Um hi could we get our schedules, I'm Clary Fray and these are the new kids," She hands them to me without a word. "Be prepared for the queen bitches," I tell Jace as we walk toward our lockers, which happen to be right next to each other. "Hey new kid," I hear the head popular, Kacie, screech at Jace. I tense beside him, waiting for his reaction. He just ignores her, puts an arm around me, and continues talking to Alec.

"HEY I was talking to you!" Kacie says to Jace. "I know, I just chose to pay attention to my lovely girlfriend than some slut," he replies. I have to hide my smile at that. "That...thing is your girlfriend," Kacie says with distaste. My eyes well up at that comment. I know I'm not pretty enough for Jace but hearing it from her just makes it worse. "What did you say about Clary?" Jace asks turning towards Kacie.

"I asked if that monster of a girl is actually your girlfriend," Kacie repeats. I look at my shoes and I have to will myself not to start crying. I feel Isabelle's arms guiding me to the bathroom. Wen we get there I walk into a stall and shut the door.

_Jace POV_

"That woman is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, inside and out, which is more than I can say for you I'm afraid"

I spit out before running after Clary and Izzy to the bathroom the first bell has already rung but I don't really care. I tap on the stall "Clary baby its me," I say.

She opens the door and I am greeted with a tearstreaked face. "I-I'm sorry Jace, I know I'm not pretty and I shouldn't have let her-" I silence her with a kiss. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on" I tell her. I kiss her again trying to get her to understand that. I hear Izzy leave the bathroom and I sigh "as much as I would like to finish that we really need to get to class. She nods and I wrap an arm around her, and we walk to class.

_Clary POV_

When we walk in everyone has been introduced. "Ah Miss Fray," I hear the teacher say. "Yes, and this is Jace Herondale" I reply and gesture towards Jace who smiles at the teacher. We walk to the back of the classroom where the rest of our group is. Since Jace is holding my hand I think I physically feel the glares of every girl in the room. "I think I'd better watch out, it seems every girl is out to have you," I whisper to Jace while our teacher, Mr. Jameson, is droning on about algebra 2.

"Well who wouldn't, I'm stunningly attractive," Jace replies with a smirk. I laugh and start doodling on my paper, just as I'm adding my finishing touches on the portrait of me and Jace kissing in the greenhouse my notebook is ripped away from me by my teacher. "This isn't art class Clary and I wont tolerate anything n=but notetaking in my class." I nod and brace myself for him to show everyone what I drew, but surprisingly he hands it back. "Since this is the first day I let you off with a warning," he says and I silently sigh with relief.

The rest of our classes are together, compliments of Mayrse, and they pass without incident. Now comes lunch, and lunch means I have to see Kacie and her bitch clan. I sigh and Jace wraps and arm around my waist as we walk into the cafeteria. "Why so touchy today?" I ask nodding towards his arm around my waist. "I just wanted claim you so no one tries to take you," he states. I give him a look, "no one is going to try to take me," I say gesturing to my body. "I'd doubt that." he says into my ear and I shiver. "and why is that?" I ask. "When they see you fight they'll want you," he assures me. "When are we going to fight?" I question him. "In self defense class" he smirks and my lips curve into a smile. But that disappears when I hear Kacie "Come sit with us Jace" she says it like an order. "No" jace says back and we sit at a table.

_jace pov_

"How's your first day of high school?" Clary asks. a chorus of yes's eehhs and groans follow. "I am having a fantastic time since all my classes are with Clary," I smile. We talk about random stuff and go to throw away our trash. Just as Clary turns to say something to me Kacie "trips" and spills her leftover food all over Clary. "OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!" She says too loudly for it to sound remotely sincere. "Let's go get you cleaned up" I hear Izzy's say. Now I am actually angry. "What has she every done to you, bitch?" I spit out.


	2. Pandemonium At School

**Hi guys it's me, Grace, and I wanted to tell you that I will at most update twice a day and at the least twice a week so I will try to stay within that range. I will tell you if I can't update for a long period of time so yeah. I hope you like** **this** **chapter**. **I will also try to keep the chapters long too. **

_"what has she get done to you, bitch?"_

_jace pov_

"She is your girlfriend," Kacie replies. I hate mundanes. "Well sorry but I'm not really a guy that dates slutty girls," I retort. You know this is the first time I've actually ever wanted to beat the living shit out of a girl. Before I do something I'll regret I walk away to find Clary.

_Clary POV_

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror with angry frustrated tears running down my face when I hear Isabelle say "It's okay to cry Clary." It's like she read my mind. "I know but it's just that I hate when I cry because it makes me feel weak, weaker than I already am," I whisper. Izzy just finishes cleaning my shirt when Jace comes in "You are anything but weak Clary." My response is running into his arms.

I look up and see an extremely angry Jace. Me, being me, thinks he's mad at me. "Ar-are you mad at me?" I ask quietly. "No, no I'm angry at Kacie," he explains and I blush. Of course he's not mad at me. "Let's go to our last class and get it over with. " it's self defense which I am already good at thanks to my amazing boyfriend.

When we get out of the bathroom Alec, Simon, and Magnus meet up with us. All of the couples walk hand in had towards the gym. Alec has been much more easygoing about showing affection in public now, which has honestly surprised me. We all walk in just as the bell rings. The gym teacher immediately gets to work "Hey new kids get up here and introduce yourselves!" Mr. Wucher barks. Alec stepped up first.

"I'm Alec Lightwood, Junior" some girls were eyeing him. Boy were they in for a surprise. Izzy is next. "Hi I'm Isabelle Lightwood, sophomore." There were some wolf whistles but Alec and Jace glared at them and they shut up. Magnus pranced up, waved, and says "I am Magnus Bane, Junior and back off Alec girls he's mine" Alec turned beet red from his neck to his forehead. I have to stifle a giggle at the shocked faces of everyone.

Jace swaggers up "The names Jace Herondale" and walks back to me and kisses me full on the lips. I pull away and whisper "We are still in school!" But I am smiling that he felt that he needed to claim his territory. "All right let's get on with it." Wow he is loud. "Pretty boys go demonstrate some moves" he gestures to Jace and Alec.

They both walk out onto the mat. Alec swings first which Jace easily blocks. Jace counterattacks by sweeping Alec's feet our from beneath him. Alex immediatly flips onto his feet and aims a kick at Jaces head but since this is practice he stops before he makes contact. Jace grabs Alec's foot and swings him down. "Alright that's enough," Wucher yells. I smile as I catch everyone's impressed expressions.

I feel bad for Simon because he had to face a mundane boy and resist using his vamp strength. Then after everyone else Izzy and I are called. We walk up and there are whistles. I ignore them and get in my stance. Izzy striks softly and I block in with me forearm. While she is distracted I aim a kick to her side.

She sidesteps and I am thrown off balance. She uses this to pin me down with an arm at my throat. She glances up at the coach to see if we are done. Then I push my hips up and roll so she falls off me. "You're done." Mr. Wucher orders. Everyone goes into the locker rooms to change. At the parking lot everyone splits off to their cars. Jace and I in his black jeep, Alec and Magnus in Magnus's bright green corvette, and Simom and Izzy in his blue Toyota.

"How did you like your first day of high school?" I ask Jace. "Awesome except Kacie ad her bitch herd. ". I laugh at that. "Thats okay. I let it go after an hour or so" I tell him. "This was also the day I've ever in my life wanted to hit a girl," he states. "Thats the first time I've cried twice at school." He pulls over to the side of the road and faces me "I can't make Kacie stop doing what she's doing but I can tell you this," he takes a deep breath "You are beautiful no matter how much you don't believer it but you are."

As he says the last word he kisses me. Hard. My arm winds around his neck and the othe unbuckles both of us. He pulls me onto his lap. My spine presses on the horn. He chuckles and lifts me away from the steering wheeL. "we should probably get home." He gently sets me back in my seat "We will continue this later," he promises and starts driving again. We have been driving for about 15 minutes when my all time favorite song comes on. The song is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. I start singing along softly.

_When the days are cold_  
_ And the cards all fold_  
_ And the saints we see_  
_ Are all made of gold_

_ When your dreams all fail_  
_ And the ones we hail_  
_ Are the worst of all_  
_ And the blood's run stale_

_ I wanna hide the truth_  
_ I wanna shelter you_  
_ But with the beast inside_  
_ There's nowhere we can hide_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ At the curtain's call_  
_ It's the last of all_  
_ When the lights fade out_  
_ All the sinners crawl_

_ So they dug your grave_  
_ And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_ At the mess you made_

_ Don't wanna let you down_  
_ But I am hell bound_  
_ Though this is all for you_  
_ Don't wanna hide the truth_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ They say it's what you make_  
_ I say it's up to fate_  
_ It's woven in my soul_  
_ I need to let you go_

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_ I wanna save that light_  
_ I can't escape this now_  
_ Unless you show me how_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

The song ends right when we park, I open my eyes "good timing" I say as we walk inside.

**Anyway this is chapter 2 and I hope you guys liked it. THANK YOU soooo much for reviewing. give me idead and/or feed back after each chapter it is really helpful. I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day :) :) :)**


	3. Actual Pandemonium

**hey I don't hope you guys like this one am Please Please Please review and give me ideas. **

_clary pov_

When we walk in Church is waiting there for us. "Where to Church," I ask him. The cat leads us to the library where everyone, including Magnus, is.

"Sit down please," I hear Mayrse's polite tone order us. We take a spot on the couch next to Izzy.

"Okay tonight you are all going to Pandemonium to catch the same type of male demon you caught and killed the night you met Clary." This means either me or Izzy will have to act act as bait. Mayrse leaves us to plan ourselves.

"I want to be bait," I demand. Izzy looks proud, Magnus looks excited, Alec looks surprised, and Jace looks stubborn.

"No, I won't have you put in unnecessary danger."

"Jace, who trained me?," I ask tapping my foot.

"Me," he answers looking confused.

"Well then I should be able to protect myself shouldn't I." Jace looks lost for words.

"She's right you know," Alec tells Jace.

"Yeah but still...," he sighs then says "Fine but only if I can intervene if it gets to close." He scowls and I smile. I hug him and then tell Izzy we should get ready. While she is busy picking our outfits when I ask her "how are you and Simon doing?"

She hesitates "good but I feel like he doesn't like spending time with me." She sighs and flops down onto the bed.

"That's just him being uncomfortable because he hasn't had a serious girlfriend before he doesn't know how to act around you," I explain. She looks relieved and throws something at me. It's a skimpy black dress that is fitted, There is also fishnets. I sigh and go change. When I come out she smirks "Wonder what Jace will think when he sees that outfit."

"Bet you 20 bucks he doesn't have a reaction," I say

"You're on," Izzy bets.

"Just start on my hair," I grouch and slouch in the chair in front of her mirror. Since she turns me around I am left being bored.

Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak-/-

When I can face the mirror I gasp. My hair is left down but not frizzy. She put on very dark make-up so I actually look pretty. I strap on a thigh sheath, stick a small knife in my bra, and a stele in my boot.

"Let's go we gotta get there before 10," I say rushing out the door. When I get downstairs everyone looks surprise at my appearance. Jace's eyes widen and his jaw drops a bit. Then he realizes that people are around and he coughs gaining his composure. Magnus laughs and Alec smirks.

"Looks like you owe me a 20," Izzy whispers as she walks by me. I smile and walk toward Jace "Shall we go?" I ask.

"We shall," Jace answers not looking particularly happy. Since Pandemonium is only a few blocks away we get there quickly. "Which one is the demon?" I quietly ask Magnus.

"The one with the blue, spiky hair," Magnus answers nodding towards the demon. Alright it's go time, I glance back at Jace one more time before walking towards the demon. I just brush past him before he catches my arm. I spin around and his eyes rake up and down my body.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," It says.

I just giggle and move closer to it.

I lean up and whisper "Lets go some where a little more...private,"

I make sure to nibble on his earlobe too. He nods and leads me to the storage room. Coincidentally this is the room where I first met the shadowhunters. When we get inside I kick the door closed with my foot, making sure to leave enough time for Jace and Alec to slip through. The demon immediately slams me against the wall, hard. I gasp as he starts roughly kissing me. Even though the idea repulses me I kiss back. His hand starts to slide up my leg so I decide to play "hard to get". I slap his hand away and giggle," no, no, no not yet," into his disgusting mouth. I make the signal to Jace, four fingers up, to kill it. Jace comes out of his glamour first and taps the demon on the shoulder. As it turns around Alec appears and stabs it with a seraph blade.

"Shadowhunters," it spits out before shriveling up and disappearing.

"That was easier than expected," I say right before Jace wraps me in a crushing hug.

"Woah calm down I'm fine," I assure him.

"Sorry, I had to stop myself from intervening sooner, that demon had its hands all over you," he says in an angry voice.

"Hey it's not like I enjoyed it, only you can have your hands all over me," I say before I can stop myself. Oops it slipped.

"Ew gross save it for the bedroom," Alec groans and Jace smirks.

"At least I don't publicly talk about our sex life like Magnus does," I tease. Alec blushes as we walk back to the group.

"How'd it go," Magnus asks Alec.

"Yeah what happened," Izzy chimes in.

_Jace pov_

"Good except the demon groped Clary," I reply. Neither of them look surprised.

"Alrighty then lets get back home," Izzy yawns. "I'm tired."

When we leave only Clary and I are left because Alec went with Magnus and Isabelle went to Simon's. When we get home Clary goes to take a shower while I ready for bed. Just as I pull on some shorts I hear a voice from the bathroom, "Uh Jace could you get me some PJ's?"

I smirk and reply with, "Nah you can get them yourself," I hear a sigh and the bathroom door open, revealing Clary in a towel. My eyes laze over her body.

"You are such a pervert," she huffs and grabs one of my shirts and some underwear. "Turn around," she orders and I do. For a second anyway, I catch her pulling on my shirt and she turns around and mock glares at me.

I told you to turn around."

"I did.'' I say innocently.

"Whatever," she says and crawls in next to me. When she is settled her back is facing my. _Bad decision on her part, _I think as I lean over to kiss her neck.

"You. Know. I'm. Not. Really. That. Tired," I tell her in between kisses.

She flips so she is facing me, "Me neither." Then she kisses me. I roll her under me so I can reach her better. Her hands trace old Marks on my back and I shiver, she notices and smiles. I tug on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She obliges and our tongues dance and then I feel her tugging at my shirt so I slide it over my head. She hooks her legs around my waist which forces a noise from my throat I didn't know I could make. Right as I start to pull up her shirt the door swings open. Clary's mouth opens in an O shape and she scrambles out from under me. I, however, just flip over and face my adopted mother.

"Jace I thought you said you hadn't had sex yet?" She says this with a disapproving tone

"We haven't Mayrse," I reply. She looks at me with one eyebrow raised. I shrug and look to Clary.

"We haven't," Clary assures her. With one last warning glare she says, "Not that I honestly think you would but don't force her into anything she doesn't want to do Jace," and walks out. I start to say something after her but Clary stops me. "I know you wouldn't," and with that she kisses me again and curls into my side. I put my arm around her and try to have a peaceful sleep for once.

**I promise that next chapter will have some Malec and Sizzy in it. **

**1 question: 1- should my chapters be longer?  
****I hope you guys like this one because my sister kept rushing me to update**

**Review/feedback for me? Thanks my lovelies :)**


	4. day 2

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!do you guys think I should include other ships more? I won't be able to update a lot this weekend because I have a softball tournament. Sorry!**

_Alec POV _

I wake up to someone laying on me, Magnus of course. I have been sleeping over at his house more often now and he seems happy about it.

"Μagnus, we have to get up for school," I remind him.

"Hmmm I'd rather do this," he says sleepily and tries to kiss me.

"Nope," I roll him off me and walk into the kitchen. When I am sitting and eating my cereal I see Magnus come out of the bedroom with a childlike frown. This makes me laugh as I rinse my bowl out in the sink.

"Took you long enough," I tell him.

"Well I was thinking about what a horrible person you are," he says.

"All that just because I wouldn't kiss you? You are a slave to your horomones," I joke and Magnus just shrugs. Then he gives me "the look" the look is when Magnus makes is face all sad and his eyes big. I just can't resist it. I walk over to him and kiss him quickly. "There I kissed you," I call over my shoulder as I go get changed. When I am changed I am dressed in an outfit Magnus picked. I promised him he would get to choose my outfit for a day, because he has to go to school with me. He dressed me in a tight fitting black T-shirt and dark cargo shorts. I sigh and walk out to see Magnus.

He is dressed in a bright green hollister shirt, khaki shorts, and bright green converse. His hair was streaked with purple, spiked up, and sprayed with glitter. I grabbed my books and headed out the door.

_Magnus POV_

_Damn I should dress that boy more often_, I think as Alec walks out the door. As we wait in front of the school for everyone else to arrive I say, "I think I should pick your clothes more often, Alec,"

"And why is that"

"Because you look hot," I smirk leaning against him. I look up and see him blushing.

"Well I'm only stating the truth, here," I say pausing to get Isabelle's attention as she walks up with Simon. "Hey Isabelle does Alec look hot in the clothes I picked out for him?" She looks him over then grins and nods.

"See, told you so," I gloat as Jace and Clary walk up.

_Time skip to lunch_

_Alec's __POV_

Magnus and I get there first because Magnus conjuried up Wendy's while no one was looking. "Magnus you can't just steal from fast food places," I halfheartedly remind him as I take a bite of my burger.

"Relax I left some money there."

"Woah when did you guys get Wendy's?" Jace asks. I nod towards Magnus.

"Not fair," He complains to Clary. She rolls her eyes and steals some of my fries.

"Hey!" I protest but she just eats one and hands the rest to Jace, "there you have Wendy's." He shrugs and stuffs them in his mouth. Isabelle is watching him with adisgusted look on her face. "Couldn't you eat a little cleaner, like Simon," who looka confused. Jace continues to shove food in his mouth messier if anything.

"You guys want to hang out tonight?" Clary asks and Jace protests.

"But tonight I had something planned!"

"Oh really what was it?" Clary asks and he leans over and whispers something in her ear, smirking. She blushes bright red,"Well _that_ can wait." Everone laughs at Jace'a expression.

The rest of the day dragged on and Magnus was hyper ones it was over, "C'mon c'mon let's go," he chants while walk to the car. While Magnus to the car I am pushed from behind

"Sorry didn't see you there faggot," says the school dumbass, Kyle. I ignore it and continue to the car, I hear Magnus walk up to me ," Let's just go," I say quietly to him. He nods and we walk away from the laughing idiots and drive to the institute. Jace and Clary are probably upstairs and Simon and Izzy are probably in the kitchen with Simon trying to convince her not to cook and just send Jace to get Pizza.

_Magnus's POV_

I decide to get the two lovebirds down here so we can decide what to do. _Even if what I wanna do only involves Alec and a bed, or a couch, a couch would work, _I think as I make my way to Jace's room. The door is cracked open so I push it further and lean against the doorframe. Since Jace is on top of Clary with both of them shirtless I hardly think they notice me.

I clear my throat and smirk at Jace turning and pushing Clary behind him.

"What the hell Magnus!" Jace says quite angrily.

"My my you were busy," I say. Clary is blushing and pulling on her shirt.

"We weren't doing anything," she claims. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is this all that you wanted to do that made Clary blush this morning?"

"Yes," is his reply.

"Whatever, we are going to do tonight, so get decent."

_Time skip to after dinner_

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask while sitting on the couch.

"What about truth or dare?" Simon suggests and Clary and I grin.

"Lets go to my place," I say and walk out the door.

_time skip to Magnus's house_

"Uh whats truth or dare," Alec asks, "None of us know what it is." He says gesturing to the confused faces of Jace and Izzy.

"Well darling its when you ask a person a question or tell them to do something, hense truth or dare. Also they get to choose which one." I explain.

"Whats the penalty if you don't want to do the truth or the dare?" Jace asks.

"You have to take off a piece of clothing. Everyone already has their shoes and socks off so I don't need to address that." Clary answers.

So, let's get started!" I yell very loudly and clap my hands together. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," I answer myself. I look around the room. "Simon, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you have such poor fashion choices?" I hear Jace snicker.

"Because I have better things to do."

"That is no excuse," I tell him.

_Alec POV_

_"_Alec truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to have Magnus give you a hickey wherever he wants," he says smugly "And you aren't allowed to cover it tomorrow." I stare at him for a moment before I blush and turn to Magnus hoping he'll help me_. _ Instead I get the puppy dog eyes. I sigh "Fine" and Magnus smiles as he leans over starts kissing my neck.

**Sorry for all the time skips and the wait and the shortness. Anyway i wont be able to update this weekend cuz i have a tournament.  
Forgive me my loves! 3**


	5. Truth or Dare

**hi guys I just wanted to let you know I will mainly focus on Malec and Clace for the ships, but I will include others as well. I would make the chapters longer but I run out of stuff...**

_Jace POV _

As Magnus proceeds to molest my brother I study Clary. She is wearing jean shorts, short shorts, I'm guessing by Izzy's choice. And a green tank top that matches her emerald eyes, she is wearing combat boot which makes the whole outfit better. I smirk at her when she blushes. "What can't I look at my beautiful girlfriend?" I tease.

"I never said I minded," she shoots back. I feel the grin slide off my face at her words. She usually doesn't say things like that...ever. Who knew this girl could have so much control over me, Jace Herondale.

"Done," Magnus says, "Jace truth or dare?"

"Dare" I answer with a sarcastic tint to my words.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Clary." Easy. I take her hand as she stands up, blushing if I might add, and walk into the bedroom.

"No canoodling in my bedroom except of Alec, so keep it PG-13," Magnus calls after us. When we get in there I sit on the bed, "You know we don't have to do any-," my words are cut short by Clary's small body pressed against mine. "Or we can do that," I mutter and kiss her.

_Clary's pov_

I don't know why but I just feel...bolder tonight. My fist grips his shirt and my other hand tangles and tugs his hair where I know he likes it. Jace stumbles back and sets us down on the bed

My teeth graze his bottom lip and he literally growls. I smile against his lips, it's funny that little me can cause confident, reaction less Jace to _growl. _He pushes me onto the bed so suddenly that I gasp.

"Well at least you kept pg-13, barely," Magnus says in the doorway. "I thought I said no canoodling!"

"What did you expect Magnus, you left me and a teenage boy in a room with a bed together," I reply and stand up.

"To be continued," I whisper in his ear and walk out. Judging from the giggles I have sex hair and my clothes are wrinkled, I blush and sit next to Jace.

"Izzy, truth or dare?" Jace asks.

"Truth."

"How many times have you had sex with Simon?" Jace asks this with a malevolent grin on his face. Izzy takes a look at Simon and whips her shirt off, glaring at Jace. Simon stares at her chest until Alec reaches over and cuffs him on the head. I yawn and lean my head on Jace'shoulder. He puts his arm around me. "Okay it's late and we have school tomorrow, lets get home," Alec says standing up. I hear some groans but everyone obliges. Magnus drapes his arms around Alec's neck and announces "Alright everyone out, Alec and I have some canoodling to do." Alec blushes as everyone piles out.

_Jace pov _

We get into my Jeep and make our way to the institute. "I think with you, high school is pretty good," Clary says.

"Yeah, its good except when jackasses get in our business,"

"Yeah, at least I wont have to deal with boys like that," She responds. I give her a look, "Really, have you seen the way boys look at you. Its the same way they look at Izzy, except with a little more surprise." Clary looks shocked.

"Don't look so surprised, you've gotten prettier and more muscular," I tell her. She smiles to herself as we park. We walk into the institute hand in hand.

Since Izzy went with Simon to his house, he got his own apartment since his mom kicked him out when she found out about him being a vampire, Jace an I are the only ones in the institute. When we get into the elevator I lean against the wall. Jace walks up close to me and slides his hands in my back pockets. I grin and wind my arms up around his neck. "Can't you wsit until we get into your room?"

"Nope," he says before kissing me. The doors open and he lifts me up with ease. ''How are we going to get up the staire?" I giggle, them gasp when he flips me to his back and sprints up the stairs. "Someone's eager," I tease when he sets me on the bed.

"Well I am a teenage boy," he says sitting next to me.  
"And I am a teenage girl," I whisper back and straddle him. He smirks and pulls me down.

"Lets continue," he says and brings my body down to his. One of his hands tangles in my hair and the other presses on my back. My hands rest on his chest and my legs tangle with his. I bite his lips, so something between a moan and a growl elicits from his mouth. Jace runs his tongue along my lips, asking for entrance. I oblige and it becomes a clash of teeth and tongue. We are not as much kissing as devouring each other. **(See what I did there) **I support my body with my hands and move my body so I am sitting on his stomach, and my head is raised above Jace's. I look at Jace, his golden eyes are staring right back, filled with an emotion I can't place.

"What's wrong baby," I ask him.

"You know I've always been good with words, but with you its like I can't tell you how much I love you. All I can say that I love you.

"I love you too," I smile and kiss him slow. Suddenly I yawn, "Maybe its time for bed." Jace says with a smile.

"Okay," I say sleepily. Jace sits up and takes off his shirt. I have obviously seen him shirtless before but damn. I stand up and take off my shirt. I grab a tank top and turn around, pulling it on. I am already in shorts so I curl into Jace's side. "Good night."

"Good night Clary," Jace says wrapping an arm around me. We fall asleep just like that.

**Sorry for the shortness, I was running out of stuff to right. Now since I am writing this for you can you guys do to things for me pweeez?  
1. Give me ideas to put in chapters  
2. I want to get 5 reviews before I post again but if I don't ill post anyway.**

**Oh and if you want me to write another story for another fandom just ask and ill try to get on it.**

**THANKS GUYS! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys this chapter I will try to make Jace more Cocky and sarcastic... **

_clary POV_

"Time for school!" Is what I wake up to. "Ugh Jace stop that," I moan throwing a Pillow at him.

"That's not what you were saying last night," he chirps. How can he be such a morning person?

"Well this isn't last night is it?" That shuts him up. I roll over, overestimating the length of bed I have. I roll right onto the floor with a grunt. Jace's laugh penetrated my sleep fogged mind. "I can and will kick your ass Jace," I snarl stalking over to my dresser. My comment just makes him laugh more. I grab a towel and make my way to the shower. On my way I snap him with the towel. "Ow!"

"Good"

"Can I shower with you?"

"What do you think?"

"yes." He says this hopefully.

"No," and I shut the door. I turn the shower on and let the hot water bounce off my skin. When I get out I discover my clothes gone and the door open. "JACE HERONDALE!" I hear a snicker from the direction of the bed. As I peek my head around the door I see my clothes in a pile on the bed. "Hand me my clothes."

"No," he says. "Come out and get them." I sigh and walk out. My eyes skim the room for the trouble maker. Suddenly, a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull my body toward him. "Jace, I'm in a _towel_."

"Exactly," he says tightening his grip. Fine, two can play at this game. I bend over to grab my clothes from the bed. Jace immediately releases me and backs off. I smirk at him. He seems to have composed himself... somewhat "I'd say I wouldn't look, but I'd be lying." I walk into the bathroom and change.

_At school_

Our group walks into the school just as first bell rings. We walk to our lockers and just as I think my day is going good Kacie walks up. "Hey Jace I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party on Friday with me?"

"I'll have to pass, but I'd love to go with Clary," he replies With a smile. She opens her mouth, closes it, then storms off. We all walk toward math class **(Sorry if I get the schedule wrong!) **Again, its a lecture so naturally I doodle. Again, I doodle of Jace and I. Again, the teacher catches me at the end. "Miss Fray, is that something related to math?"

"No," I say, red faced. My notebook is slid out from under my arms and examined. "Well since this seems to be so interesting, I feel ++that the class deserves to know what it is." I groan inwardly and bury my face in my hands. Mr. Jameson holds it up for the class to see. There are some whistles but mostly stares. "Alright now that this is over and it is the last 5 minutes you can talk."

I walk over and sit on Jace's desk. "How was that for embarrassing?"

"I wasn't embarrassed at all," he replies.

"Of course you weren't." He pats his lap and I slide off the desk to his lap. His arms rest loosely around my waist and his chin is on my shoulder. Then a pair of unknown arms slide under my arms and pick me up. Jace is so surprised he doesn't have time to do anything. "I saw that this is how you kiss in that little picture," The Guy breathes in my face. My feet aren't touching the ground so I can't do much. "What are you doing?" Jace says, his voice taking on the tone that implies _'Quit whatever you're doing asshole'_

"I was just doing what she likes."

"Well I would like if you would put me down," I say wiggling out of his grip. Jeez this teacher must be bling and deaf. Finally the big oaf leaves us to our group. Simon and Izzy are laughing and Alec is trying to keep Magnus to stop sprinkling glitter everywhere. The bell rings and each couple parts ways, since we don't have all of our lockers next to each other. **(Im changing Locker location BTW)**

_Magnus POV_

Alec and I don't need to go to our lockers so we get a little sidetracked. I find an empty room and drag Alec in there. "Magnus what are we doing?" He asks, confused. I kiss him for an answer. He immediately reacts. His hands make their way into my hair, tugging on it. I nip his lip push my tongue into his mouth. He has gotten a little more sure of himself but is still a little insecure about the whole thing. He does these little things that shouldn't drive me crazy but they do.

My hands travel along his torso and rest on his hips. When my teeth graze his lip, he kind of loses it and stumbles against the wall. I smile against his lips and he tightens his grip on my hair, and sighs into my mouth. I groan and then the door opens. A freshman stands there, mouth agape. "We were just finishing," I say and flounce out of the room. While dragging a blushing Alec behind me. I'm guessing the bell rang because I didn't notice. We walk into gym a full 5 minutes late.

"Lightwood, Bane where have you been?" Coach barks, he insisted we call him coach but I don't know why.

"We got...held back by a teacher," Alec blurts out. I am so proud that he could spit out a lie that fast. I see the rest of our group grinning at us.

"Okay." He says with a suspicious glance.

"So what happened when you got 'held back'", Jace askes with a smirk.

"Oh the usual," I assure him. I glance back at Alec to find him gone. I venture into the locker room to find Alec standing in front of a kid holding his head and two kids with staring wide eyes. "Darling, what happened?," I ask.

"They were making gay jokes and one of them tried to take a swing at me, since he had the idea that gay people are harmless," He replies walking over to me. I kiss his cheek once we get out of the locker room and Alec blushes.

_Jace POV_

"What did he think too hard or something," I comment when I see a guy holding his head walk out of the locker room.

"Jace, that's mean," Clary says half laughing.

"Actually, my boyfriend did that." Magnus announces walking toward us with Alec at his side.

"Nice," Simon says.

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES LETS PLAY DODGEBALL!" Coach yells. Dodgeball? What's that?

**Okay guys I am SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry about the long wait and I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make Jace better but I am still working on it, as am I working on Malec and Sizzy fluff. Anyway this will probably be about how long the chapters will be so you're just gonna have to deal with it. So my lovely followers please review and bgive ideas. :) :) :) 4 4**


	7. Chapter 7: Dodgeball

**Okay guys I have 2 questions. 1- could you possibly check out my sisters Malec fanfiction, her name is 24 THANK YOU! 2- PLEASE REVIEW**

What's_ dodgeball?_

_(Jace POV)_

"Uh what's dodge ball," I ask Clary. The rest of the shadowhunters look confused and Magnus and Simon are smiling.

"Basically, there are two evenly numbered teams and dodge balls in the middle. When the round starts you grab a ball or two, at the most, and try to get people out by either hitting them in the air with a ball that you threw, or catching a ball that they threw in the air. Obviously if you get hit you're out. And if you catch a ball someone that's out out your team can come back in" She explains. We all nod in understanding as we get put into teams. This is a really small gym class of about a dozen people.

"_Clary's POV_

"NEW KIDS OVER THERE, EVERYONE ELSE OVER HERE!" Coach barks. We stand on our respective sides and then the whistle is blown. The other boys smirk when they see Jace and Alec stay still. The three shadowhunters stay back until the other team starts throwing the balls. As Simon and I usually do, we stand in the corner and stay out of the line of fire. Naturally Jace is walking towards me. Before he gets to me a ball is thrown by the head douche, Dylan, at Jace's head, hard. I guess he was expecting to hit Jace because he smirks and starts to turn toward his friends. Before he even turns around Jace grabs the ball, spins around and whips the ball back at him.

That ball hits Dylan in the head so hard I think he got whiplash. Everyone on the other team is staring at Jace, openmouthed. Then everyone surges forward, slinging balls at us. Magnus just uses his powers to deflect balls. Jace, Alec, and Izzy are another story. At one point Alec does a flip, Jace jumps to catch a ball 15 feet in the air, and Izzy surprises everyone by getting the most people out, by launching balls like 50 miles an hour at people. "Show offs," Simon mutters. We've both moved to stand behing Magnus by this point.

Now its down to our whole team against Dylan and his 3 cronies. I don't think they know what to do without their leader, judging the way they kind of wander around.

_Magnus POV_

I like dodge ball. Not playing it obviously, it's pointless. I like watching my shadowhunter boyfriend play it. I am so involved in watching his slinky, graceful movements a ball comes perilously close to my face. I manage to deflect it. Can I mention that MY boyfriend got the last person out. Jeez this round didn't even take 10 minutes. I walk into the locker room after it's cleared out to check my appearance. Not a hair out of place. As I turn around I come face to face with Alec. "Magnus we have time for another round," he says excitedly.

"Alec, I don't like dodge ball." Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes. Alec started using this against me when I used it to my advantage. The first time he used it I might have pushed him against a wall and attacked him. What can I say he looks damn attractive when he puts it on. I look away and try to push my way past him.

I am stopped by his hands on my shoulders. I look at his face hoping its just his normal face. No such luck. He leans in closer to me "Please Magnus,"

I look at him. I kiss him, hard. "Fine." I go back to kissing him. "Lets go," Alec says dragging me out by my hands. This time even Simon and Clary are playing. I guess their boyfriends/girlfriends are also being...persuasive. On the other team everyone looks like they don't want to play, except for the Douche, I don't know his name so I'm going to call him that, and his three minions. They just look angry.

Again the whistle is blown and people surge forward. I don't have to move. I wiggle my fingers and a ball speeds toward one of the minions. Slamming into his stomach and knocks him back. Alec shoots me a look but I just shrug.

_Izzy's POV_

Ugh I broke my nail, so now its a hangnail. It hurts like a bitch. I sling another ball at someone and hit them in the back. They turn around and look at me, surprised. I just smile and wave. Some poor fellow gets hit by a ball Simon threw and now its down to Dylan and one of his friends. A ball whips toward me and I snatch it out of the air, spin and snap it back toward the person who threw it. Dylan. I smirk at him and walk to Simon.

This game was shorter than the last, and now we have 15 minutes to do nothing. "C'mon," I say, grabbing Simon's hand and dragging him to the bathroom.

"What Why?" he asks, bewildered. My answer is a kiss. "Iz we are _in school_," he protests.

"Shut up." And I kiss him again. This time he doesn't say anything, just wraps his arms around me. I bite his bottom lip and he tugs on my hair in answer.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Alec says, a little loudly.

"Kissing," I answer.

"In a public school bathroom?" He asks. "I would say go to the Janitor's closet but Jace and Clary went in there." He sounds exasperated. "Calm down Alec, at least its Simon and not some dude I met at a club." I say.

He just shakes his head and leaves. "Straight people, can't control themselves," he mutters on his way out. Simon and I follow soon after. We talk until the bell rings and then Jace and Clary appear. Next to an angry looking janitor. He practically shoves them toward us. Clary is bright red but Jace is just staring at her. "Woah creeper alert," Magnus says waving a hand in front of Jace's face. This causes a faint blush to color his cheeks.

Then we all crack up, well all of us except Clary and Jace. "It's not that funny," Clary complains.

"Yes it is," Simon replies.

"I can't believe you got caught," Alec says in between laughs.

The rest of the hours before lunch go smoothly. Now its lunch time.

_Jace POV_

"The food here is disgusting," I say as we sit down at our normal table.

"Yeah well, not all of us had the privilege of having a personal chef," Clary retorts.

"Well, the least they could do is make it look edible."

"Just eat it." And I do, but only because I'm starving. For some unknown reason Kacie comes over and slides on the other side of me. "How's it going?" She asks twirling her hair around her finger.

"Good until you got here," Simon replies.

"Was I asking you?" She snarls.

"No, but that's what I was going to say anyway so its okay," I say. I see Clary look away to keep from laughing. Kacie looks offended. She opens her mouth like she is going to say something but ends up walking away. Before she goes she winks at Alec.

"Somehow I don't think you would go for her. I mean she's pretty and all but totally not your type," I say to Alec. He smiles but Magnus doesn't look happy. "Dude chill, your _boyfriend _doesn't swing that way," Simon says.

"Obviously, but she winked at MY boyfriend." Magnus replies. Simon just sighs. Since we all finished we go into our next hour early.

_Time skip to after school_

"Are we actually going to that party next Friday?" Clary asks. **(Sorry I had to change when the party was)**

"Yeah, wouldn't it be fun to show up with me as your date at a party?"

"Why would it be fun to show up with you at a party?"

"Because I'm stunningly attractive and there are plenty of empty rooms if you get bored," I say with my signature smirk.

"Well I'm pretty bored right now and aren't we in an empty room?"

"That's true," I say whilst Clary straddles me. She lays flat on my chest and places her face millimeters from mine. I close that distance and tangle my hands in her hair. She bites my lip and I groan low in my throat. I move down to her jawline and start planting little kisses down it until I get to her throat. I suck and bite there, wanting to leave a mark. When I am satisfied that I did I move back up to her mouth. My teeth graze her bottom lip and she gasps. Her hands move down my chest, back up to my face, and rest on my chest again. "I love you," I tell her.

"I love you too." She leans up so that she is sitting on my chest, which makes it very hard to concentrate, by the way.

She yawns and stops straddling me so she can curl into my side. I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her tighter against me.

**GuYs I GoT tO 1500 wOrDs! Anyway that's an accomplishment. SO Sorry for not updating regularly and making you wait so long. I also wanted to tell you that I probably wont update on Fridays and weekends because of Softball but I will try to update a lot during the week. Thank You Guys ILY and Please Review -Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if you thought this was an update but this will probably be the only time I will do this. I just wanted to give you the schedule I never gave for you to look at and see if I made a mistake. AGAIN SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO YOU I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**

Clary/Jace

1- Math

2- Gym

3- science

4- History

5- Language arts

6- French

7-Art

Simon/Izzy

1- Math

2- Gym

3- Science

4- Art

5- Spanish

6- Language Arts

7- History

Magnus/Alec

1- Math

2- Gym

3- Science

4- Drama (Magnus did it)

5- History

6- French

7- Language Arts


	9. Chapter 9: another school day

**Okay guys this is the actual chapter and is set on the Friday of Kacie's Party! That's why it's called the party. The actually party is goin to be ALL of next chapter. **

_Clary POV_

BEEP BEEP BEEP is what I awake to. My eyes open to find golden ones staring right back into mine. "Morning gorgeous," he says sitting up.

I snort, "I'm never gorgeous in the morning."

"You're always beautiful," is his reply.

"Whatever, we're dating it's mandatory for you to say that."

"Well it doesn't feel very mandatory," he sasses and I give him a look. "I don't follow rules."

"I've noticed," I retort. He stands up so he can stretch. I almost lose my train of thought while staring at him. "It's rude to stare you know."

"I wasn't staring," I protest. He raises an eyebrow effortlessly. "Am I not allowed to stare?"

"Well I can't exactly stare at you without being called a stalker,"

I bite my lip and say, "well no ones here now is there?" His eyes widen, I laugh. I stand and walk over towards my dresser. Jace is already ready to go. "How are you already ready,"

"It's called I am a guy," He replies like the wisecrack he is. "Here let me pick your outfit." he has done this before, just not for school. "Not anything to Kacie-ish," I remind him. He laughs and continues rummaging through my closet and dresser, "Obviously, I wouldn't want every man in the school to come after you."

"Don't worry, they won't come after me when Izzy is there." He walk over and puts something in my hands, a tank top and a skirt.

"Don't lie to yourself babe," he responds. I face the wall and change since Jace is using the bathroom. When he comes out I am sitting on the bed. I stand up, "Ready to go?"

"Um...What?" He asks shaking his head.

"Are you deaf, I asked if you were ready to go," I reply with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, and no I am not deaf I was distracted by you in that outfit I chose. I gave you those clothes and now all I want to to is get you out of them," he mutters.

"Well you can't," Isabelle says walking up to us. "Simon's car broke so I need a ride since Mike picked him up." Mike is Simon's new "friend" that_ really _likes Isabelle. And he knows that they are dating.

"C'mon Iz you ruin all my fun plans," Jace teases. I roll my eyes. "I am going to tell you right now. I will never take my clothes of in a car when we make out. N-E-V-E-R."

Jace just smirks, "we'll see about that." Isabelle makes a face. I grin and take Jace's hand and we walk to the car.

_^^^^At School^^^^^^_

_Alec's pov_

Magnus and I have been here for about 10 minutes so Magnus felt the need to pass the time by making out. My hands tug his hair and his are around my waist. Suddenly there is a loud honk to the right of us. We both jump and look around. I spot Jace's car parked next to us. Magnus sits up, still on my lap I'll have you know, and glares at the three troublemakers who are cracking up. I roll down the window as Jace rolls down his. "We were BUSY!" Magnus half shouts. Jace puts his hands up in defense. "And you said straight people can't control themselves," Izzy jibes. I blush and duck behind Magnus.

"Well he can't," Clary says matter of factly gesturing to Jace, who just shrugs.

"Well I had to find some way to pass the time," Magnus replies.

"Talking isn't an option?" Clary asks.

"It never actually crossed my mind," He admits. By now we have made our way to the school. "Hey Iz where's the nerd vampire?" I ask.

"I don't know, we will see him in first hour," she responds. Then the bell rings. We are already at our lockers so we have some time.

"Iz, sorry I couldn't get away from the guy," Simon says. Izzy laughs, "Its okay Simon don't worry about it."

I get my stuff and we walk to class. We are one if the first ones to arrive. We take our seats and talk until the bell rings. First hour was uneventful. As was second, third, and fourth hour. Now comes fifth hour. I particularly hate this class because all the douchebags are in it. We walk in and sit down.

"Hey you wanna go with me to that party tonight," someone mocks.

"No, but I'd love for you to get out of my face," I snarl back.

"Ooh this one's got some bite."

"Yes and he can beat you're ugly ass face in too," Magnus says casually.

"Whatever faggot," he retorts and walks away.

_At lunch_

_Jace pov_

"Wait so you basically set up a fight for the party tonight?" I laugh.

Magnus just shrugs, "Its not like it will be hard."

"That's true," I admit.

"The way you called him 'Ugly Ass' was hilarious," Clary giggles. I don't know how she thinks she isn't beautiful. Everything she does is beautiful. The way she looks when she draws, kisses me, and just talks is amazing. Not to mention that she is sexy as hell when she trains, even when she fights and I am scared for her life she is gorgeous. Sure Izzy is gorgeous, but she doesn't have anything on Clary... it also helps that Iz is my sister but you get the point. I'm glad that Izzy is here because now I don't have to worry about every guy in the school hitting on her.

"Jace I asked you a question." Clary's voice shakes me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, what?" I ask sheepishly.

"I asked if we are actually going to that party tonight."

"Oh yeah, Alec has a fight and Simom and I need to see you and Izzy's in tight clothing," I say with a smirk. Simon protests," I do not I don't even want to go" Iz laughs

"Calm down baby you're going to give yourself cardiac arrest." I laugh and turn to Clary. She looks angry. The smile slides off my face. "Sorry Clary I didn't know- you don't have to go or wear tight clothes," I panic. She doesn't say anything then bursts out laughjng. "You- you actually believed it," she says between laughs. I scowl "that's not funny."

"yes it definitly is. You should have seen your face," Magnud gasps out. I glare at everyone. "Shut up." They just keep laughing. At least Simon and Izzy are laughing silently and not saying anything.

"Dude you are so whipped," Alec says shaking his head.

"I am not," I protest. Everyone rolls their eyes. "Like you aren't," I accuse Simon and Alec. They shrug and continue making of me. I pout and cross my arms. I frown and glare at the table. "Aw baby are you okay," Clary asks, biting her lip to hold back laughter. "No."

"Are you hurt?"

"yes," I grump.

"Would you like me to kiss it all better?" She asks with a grin. I narrow my eyes at her before deciding that I don't care if they laugh. "Yes," I reply with a small smile. She leans up and kisses me lightly. I smile against her lips.

"You guys are cute... It makes me sick." Simon says and fake gags.

The rest of the day is utterly boring and uneventful. "Well let's go get ready for that party," I say rubbing my hands together.

**Okay guys I have a quesIon. Can the chapter after the party be a couple weeks after it? Anyway thanks for reading and sorry for the waiT. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Actual Party

**Hey guys, if you like Malec then, go check out my sister's Fanfic, its called The Adventures of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood (its by fandom . bookworm 24) /btw there aren't any spaces in her actual name.**

_Izzy's POV_

Hm, what to wear, what to wear. My short black dress? No. How about this slightly sparkly, strapless, black dress? I think yes.

"C'mon Iz, pick something already," Clary says from her perch on my bed.

"Clary, this isn't something to be taken lightly. It is our _first party at high school_."

"Yes, I realize that, but I do need sometime to get ready too."

"Oh right, sorry," I say pulling on the dress I picked out. It also shows off "You look amazing, Iz."

"Thanks," I say applying my makeup. "Now lets get you ready," I grin. She sighs and flops back on the bed.

"Jace said he wants to pick out what I wear."

"Well Jace can stick that request up his ass," I smirk. I end up picking a short, tight fitting green dress that matches her eyes. It also happens to make her look like she has boobs, and does good things for the curves she has. I smile deviously, Jace is going to go crazy when he sees her. I put a light layer of smokey eyeliner to bring out her eyes. Then her hair gets half of it gathered into a ponytail at the back of her head. A mirror is placed in front of her. The dresses both show off marks but we will glamour them later.

"Wow Iz, you did amazing."

"Well you were a help too, you know actually looking good," I comment. She playfully rolls her eyes and follows me out of the room. "What are parties usually like?"

"I don't know I've never been to one," Clary replies.

_ Clary POV_

Izzy seems surprised. "But you know about them," She replies.

"I hear things." This seems to satisfy her. We enter the kitchen where Jace, Alec, and Magnus are questioning Simon of the importance of D & D (Dungeons and Dragons) Iz flounces in the room while I walk in, quite a bit less announcing. I think Simon drools at one point. Then Jace spots me. Shock crosses his features for a split second, then lust takes over. He walks over to me, quickly I might add. I flash him a small smile and glance up at him. He bends to kiss me. "Hey, don't mess up her hair or clothes!" Izzy exclaims.

"It was just a kiss," Jace replies. Alec snorts and Magnus is laughing.

"Really, just a kiss," Izzy says with a smirk on her face. Jace huffs and turns to me. "Dumb rules enforced by my sister."

I didn't get a good look at him till now. He is wearing a nice button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and jeans. Yet he still looks excruciatingly handsome. Simon is wearing his usual Tee shirt and jeans, Magnus is wearing tight pants and a sparkly shirt, and Alec is wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and a black beanie. "Since when do you care about rules," I whisper. He smiles wide and kisses me. Everyone groans except for Magnus, who just looks amused. I kiss him back and then break off. "We need to get going." He pouts but walks to his car.

Before we even park we can hear the blaring music. We walk up to the door and let ourselves in since no one could here us knock. When we get in Kacie walks up," So glad you could make it," She says with too much enthusiasm to be real.

A drink is forced into my hand, which I immediately set on a table. Since I am small I get separated from our group in the enormous crowd. Someone comes up behind me and grabs me. I slap his hand and spin around. He is obviously drunk so I go find Jace. When I find him he pulls me onto the dance floor. "Jace, you know I can't dance," I complain.

"It's easy," he says grabbing my hips and pulling my back to his chest. He bends down so he can talk," You just move." He starts moving us to the beat. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him dangerously close. "I may have forgotten to tell you but you look very ... sexy in that dress," He tells me. I smile and turn my head up and kiss his jawline. "Oh. I. Can. Be. Sexy."  
I say in between kisses. Then I laugh, I can't keep this up. Jace turns me around so I can see his face. "You are evil," he says.

I shrug. "Sorry, I can't." Jace looks at me incredulously. I roll my eyes, "Everything I do is sexy to you," I accuse.

"Yes, do you have a problem with me thinking that?"

"No."

"Good." I then pull him off to the side because I really don't feel like watching people grind. On the way we pass Izzy who is trying to get Simon to dance, which doesn't look very promising.

_Alec POV_

A slow song comes on and I groan internally. Magnus is going to want to dance and I am a terrible dancer. Then Magnus is pulling us into a corner to dance. Thank you for that Mags. He puts my arms around his neck and then wraps his arms around my waist. "Magnus, I am a terrible dancer."

"Oh nonsense, all you do is move in circles, oh and that beanie does good things for you by the way." I resolve to wear it more often. He puts his chin on top of my head and draws me closer. Surprisingly no one bothers us until the end of our very short dance. I kiss him lightly, but before I can pull away he kisses me harder. As always our kisses heat up. We stumble into a bedroom that doesn't have anyone in it. I press him against a wall and wind my fingers in his hair. He groans and runs his hands up my shirt, his hands are tracing my old and new Marks and my scars.

Suddenly I am laying on the bed with Magnus above me. I growl as he puts little kisses on my jaw. When he gets to my neck he leaves a mark as he usually does. Then the door flies open and Douchebag #3 comes in with a drunk girl. This is the one who wants to fight me. I sigh and sit up.

"Get out of my room faggots," he slurs.

"How about no," Magnus replies.

"You wanna fight me?"

"No but my boyfriend will."

"Lets go in where everybody is so they can see me kick your ass." We both follow him out to where he tells everyone to clear a circle. He is muttering something about kicking ass while he does it so they move. When there is a big enough circle he beckons me out. I walk toward him while he composes himself. Douchebag #3 takes a drunken swing at my head which I dodge and I send a punch to his temple, effectively knocking him out. I think we're done here.

I send Magnus to get Simon and Izzy while I get Jace and Clary. I find them in a corner making out, as usual. I tap Jace, who is currently on his way to giving Clary a hickey on her collarbone, on the shoulder. His head shoots up and I try not to laugh.

"Come one we're leaving." They don't argue, except Jace looks a little pouty. "Oh come on, we both know that you are going to continue this in your room tonight so suck it up," I say. Clary giggles and says, "He's not wrong."

Jace looks smug and we all climb in Jace's car except for Simon and Izzy, who took his car.

"How did you like your first high school party?" Clary asks.

"I liked it except for everyone staring at you and Izzy," Jace replies.

"I liked it except for douchebag #3," I says and Magnus nods. Jace and Clary don't look surprised. The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence.

_Simon POV_

Izzy climbs in the passenger seat and says, "I liked it, did you?"

"For the most part, it was hard watching people watch you like you're some kind of prize."

"But I don't care about them, I care about you." She then leans over and kisses me. I kiss her back and I move so I am positioned on top of her. She smiles and brings me down for one of many kisses in the car. At some point we stop and I drive her home. I walk her to the door and we kiss goodnight. I turn to walk back to my car but Izzy's voice stops me. "You can stay... if you want."

"Of course I want to stay Iz, you don't even have to ask." And with that we go inside.


	11. Chapter 11: The Hunt

Lets** say this chapter is like a week after the party and I think you guys will like this chapter *malicious laughter***

_Clary pov_

I wake up and for some reason I am excited. Then I remember, we have a hunt today. My face breaks into a smile. "What're you smiling about?"

"Just the hunt," I reply. I love hunts. The adrenaline and the rush of whirling and fighting. But the downside is that we have to get through a whole day of school. We get dressed and eat breakfast as usual. When we get to school we get there kind of early so each respective couple stays in their cars.

"The demon we are hunting is more difficult than the normal ones," Jace states.

"I know and I'm prepared," I say a bit defensive.

"I know," he replies. All to soon we have to go to first hour. We sit down in our seats and Math begins. Today we are learning about something that has basically no relevance to real life.

_I hate kickball _is my thought process as teams are picked. Dylan and Magnus are team captains so naturally its us against everyone else. We kick first so I end up at the end thank God. Apparently anything that hits the wall above the basketball hoops is a home run. The order is Jace, Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Simon, and last but not least me. Jace kicks it so hard that when it hit the wall it bounced in the air, back to the pitcher. Everyone stares as he rounds the bases. He comes to stand by me. "Show off," I mutter. He just smirks. Then Alec does the same thing. When Magnus comes up he makes the ball hit a person in the face. Simon kicks it hard and I manage to get on base. We win... by a lot, naturally.

We manage to pull through till lunch. We sit at our regular table and get to talking. "Kickball was so boring," is the thing Alec says and Jace replies with: "Hey at least we dominated in the field." Alec shrugs and I laugh. We finish our food and make our way to our lockers. "I am so anxious for tonight," I tell Jace.

"You should be, this demon is stronger than usual. "

"What if something happens to you?" I say with a shaky voice. I bury my face in his chest. "I couldn't bear it."

"Nothing is going to happen, everyone is going to be there," he soothes.

Sixth hour is torture. The teacher gives us a lecture on French culture. The only thing I can concentrate on is Jace, so that's what I do. I study his face, the slope of his shoulders, his hair, and then he catches me. He just stares right back.

I am so nervous by seventh hour I feel like I am going to puke. My leg bounces and I can't concentrate at all . When the bell rings I basically bolt to Jace's car. "Woah calm down Clary," Jace says.

"I can't stop thinking about it," I reply. He smiles mischievously and says, "Maybe this will help you quit thinking." Then he kisses me, hard. My hand automatically goes to his hair and the other stays at his waist. He is pushing me against the car. I break away to breathe. "That works." And I kiss him again. My teeth graze his bottom lip and he grips my waist tighter. I sigh into his ear when he travels kisses down my jawline. "We should get home," I say. He pulls away and studies my face. Then we climb in the car and drive home.

When we get home I go into Izzy's room to get changed. We climb into the gear and load up with knives and seraph blades. We all meet in the library before we go.

_Jace pov_

The demon resides in an out of the way graveyard. We are going to surround and kill it. Then we move out.

_This place is sad_ I think as we reach it. Then out of no where the demon looms over our group. Alec moves first. A dagger imbeds itself in the demon's chest. 2 larger ones follow suit. This hurts it but also but angers it. Somehow it teleports itself away. I turn to the group. "Find it but do not fight it, call for us. We will get there as soon as we can. As everyone splits off I can't help but glance back towards Clary. I find her looking back too.

I am walking around a family group of graves when I hear Izzy call. When I get there one person is missing, Clary. She's probably just late. I tell myself. "I see you've found me, well most of you anyway," the Demon says with a malicious smile. Now I know something happened.

"Where is she?" I shout at him. He just chuckles. "Since you decided to hurt me I decided to hurt you, so I told my little friend to take her to his place."

I feel myself start to get angry so I basically fling my self at him. Luckily it took the form of a man. Unluckily it still had the strength of a demon. "GABRIEL!" I shout and the blade blazes bright as Raziel's eye. It wasn't expecting the attack so the blade sinks deep into it's chest. Before I can get off it throws me against a gravestone. The breath rushes out of me but aside from that I'm fine. Izzy finishes it off by slicing its head off with her whip. With help from Alec and his bow obviously. '

Now I run along where Clary searched and look for anything. I find nothing. I am frantic. She's obviously not here since I've been yelling her name. I sit down and bury my face in my hands. She could be anywhere. She could be dead. Then something is in my face. Izzy hands me a note that says: _Here's a clue, I'm on the original avenue and blue. _- _ p.S. you have 2 hours _

"Guys come help help me figure this out. When Alec and Izzy get here we understand that original avenue is 1st avenue and Izzy says that there is a run down building that used to be blue. We immediately set off.

Different scenarios are playing in my mind. What if we get there and he kills her. What if he hurt her. At that thought I clench my hands into fists. If that thing hurt her I swear to all the angels I rip him apart. "I shouldn't have let her go alone," I mutter.

"They would have her either way,' Alec says. I shrug and keep running.

We get there 5 minutes before our time is up. We make our way upstairs. The thing is sitting in a chair. I scan the room for Clary. She is huddled in a corner. "Jace," she croaks. I try to run toward her but the demon stops all of us.

"Well you took your sweet time didn't you."

"I'm going to kill you," I snarl. The demon just laughs.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Then an arrow is shot into his throat, another is in his chest soon after. rush to Clary. She is mostly in hurt besides ripped clothing and a few scratches. When I see her stomach I freeze. There is a gash that has purple spider veins across her abdomen. She is poisoned, badly. "Clary baby can you hear me," I say gently. No response. "Clary wake up," I say starting to become frantic. I end up picking her up and carrying her to the Institute where Magnus awaits us. She can't leave me. She can't die. I won't let her.

When we arrive Magnus takes her and orders us to wait outside the Infirmary. I lean against the wall and think. I told her she would be okay. I lied.

_It's my fault _runs through my head as I wait. "She's going to be fine," Simon says from The hallway

"Get away from me blood sucker ," I shoot back. "I know what you're going through. No need to get mad at me." he Says.

"No you don't. The person you love most in this world is not in the clutches of death!" I growl.

"No she's not but MY best friend is so you're not the only on going through this." he snarls.

"I-I'm sorry," I say sliding down the wall. "I don't know what do do. I need her. I can't even think about what would happen of she was gone," I confess.

Right as Simon opens his mouth to reply Magnus opens the door

**Sorry for the wait and the cliff hanger. And also I am sorry if the emotional sad part wasn't very good that's the first time I've written anything like that. Anyway until next chapter ~Grace **


End file.
